“Wet” ice makers generally use gravity to feed freshly frozen or cut ice into a container or bin for a user to easily extract the ice for use. Excess or overflow water is a byproduct of the cutting process, which typically pours down across the ice maker storage bin access. The byproduct water may create multiple issues as well as discomfort and product dissatisfaction for the user. Therefore, there is a need in the art of ice making devices to divert the extraneous byproduct water away from the user accessible areas and electronics of the ice maker.